An application is a computer program designed to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities for the benefit of users of a system. Some larger systems may consist of many applications, modules and submodules. Each of the modules and submodules are capable of producing and/or consuming data that can, in turn, be consumed and/or produced, by one or more other modules and submodules of the applications.